Lost
by pinkypink410
Summary: What happens when Lisa and Amanda find them selves in a mistical world?  This is my own story, and want to know if it's any good! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**I thought about this story myself. I hope you like it!**

Chapter One

School is Scarier than you think…

"Get the ball!" some stranger in front of me shouted.

Room 5 and Room 3 boys were playing dodge-ball. I was sitting on the stage steps with my friends, cheering for Room 5. Room 4, which was my class, had already lost, both girls and boys.

Then suddenly, the lights went out.

My friends and I said, "Who turned off the lights?" over and over. We were saying it more like we were talking to our selves, then asking someone else. We were trying to get a good look at the light switch.

However, before any of us could get could see who did it, the teacher shouted, "Get to the center of the gym!"

At first, my friends and I thought that he was just calling for us, so we walked toward the teacher, even chatted a little bit.

Then I heard someone say, "Oh gosh! It's moving! The ground is moving!"

I didn't feel it, though. But just to be careful, I decided to run. Everyone around me seemed to have heard that, because mostly everyone had started running.

We all huddled in the center of the gym, clenching our heads tight. Once I sat down on the gym floor, I could feel the ground moving. I couldn't believe how big the earthquake was.

But somehow I found myself scared and giggling at the same time. It wasn't a laughing matter but still, I found myself giggling.

It felt like the earthquake had lasted forever.

When the earthquake finally ended, I felt somehow refreshed.

And I could somehow still talk to my friends huddling close to me during the earthquake.

But I don't remember what we talked about anymore.

My best friend, Amanda was really shaken up.

Amanda had a blue T-shirt with a cute horse on it, with a light blue hoodie on. Her face was round, and she had one of those baby like faces. She looked five years old, but at the same time she looked thirteen, her real age. I've known her ever since she came to our school

After the earthquake stopped, and a little time passed, the teachers said to line up.

We walked outside, but I felt a little shaken up. I felt like the earthquake was still going on.

We walked to our school playground, where all the kids from my school evacuated if an earthquake or fire happened.

We sat down in a line, where the teachers counted heads to see if they had all their children.

I sat down on the playground's ground, and I felt it moving. I told Amanda about it and she freaked out.

'Note to self,' I thought. 'Do not tell Amanda the next time I feel any earthquake.'

I looked around, and saw a few people crying on their friends shoulders. I didn't see any boys crying though.

I looked up at the sky and thought, 'What did we do to deserve this? Everyone is so freaked out. Even the kids who are trying to laugh it off are really freaked out!'

I almost thought I heard someone whisper to me, 'Nothing.'

I looked around to see if anyone said that. Everyone seemed to be talking about the big earthquake. I could not find anyone who had the voice who matched the whisper.

I looked up to the sky again and found that the sky looked weird. One side was sunny like a warm spring day, but the other side was cloudy, almost rainy like a cold winter night. Yes, it was dark.

I was sitting on the side that looked like it would start raining any moment. 'Weird.' I thought.

Then I heard the same voice whisper to me, 'This is somewhere every warrior has to go on his journey."

I looked up to the sky for the third time and thought hard.

"Somewhere every warrior has to go on his journey…" I muttered to myself.

"What did you say?" my friend, Martha asked.

"Um… Nothing…" I said. I thought about telling her about the voice, but I decided not to. I didn't know why, but I had a bad feeling that if I told her about it, something bad would happen.

While I was trying to find out what the voice meant, my thoughts were interrupted by another voice.

"I am so happy that all of us could evacuate safely," the voice said. It was our principal. Our principal had on a reddish brown coat, with a white blouse underneath. She had a brown skirt that went down to her ankles, and brown flats to mach everything. She was wearing a lot of brown.

"Now I think that the practice really helped us." she said. We did a practice a few days before, for if an earthquake or a fire started. However, it did not really help us. Our practice was based on if an earthquake came when we were in the classroom, and not in the gym.

"Yeah, that really helped." Martha said sarcastically.

I thought it helped in a way, though. Nobody really panicked that they fainted. That was a thumb up. We were able to line up without anyone running around or anything. That was a thumb up too. But I didn't tell her that.

"Now we're…" in the middle of the sentence, she suddenly stopped.

"Why did she stop?" I asked Amanda.

**What did you think? Interesting Chapters are coming up!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Previous Chapter..._

_I thought it helped in a way, though. Nobody really panicked that they fainted. That was a thumb up. We were able to line up without anyone running around or anything. That was a thumb up too. But I didn't tell her that._

_ "Now we're…" in the middle of the sentence, she suddenly stopped._

_ "Why did she stop?" I asked Amanda._

Before Amanda could answer, a boy behind me, Tom, said "Another earthquake."

"He is right." The voice said. The voice was getting stronger and stronger. You could hear that the voice was a woman's.

I looked up to the sky and saw that the sunny side of the school playground had started to fade.

"Shoot!" I said. "It's going to rain! And I don't even have a coat. I was really annoyed. First the earthquake, then rain...Great…

I looked closer at the sky and saw that the clouds were not moving right. It was slowly swirling like a tornado.

I looked around, but nobody seemed to notice the tornado. The kids in the front row were being pulled toward the tornado thingy. But they were not screaming, or even panicking. They acted like they didn't even feel it.

I stood up. The teachers didn't seem to notice me.

I ran up to the kids in the front row and tried to talk to them. "Are you OK?" no answer.

Next, I tried to pull them. Nothing. They didn't budge.

Then I did the stupidest thing I could have done. I ran in front of them and tried to push them. They didn't even try to help me.

After a little while, I lost my breath and got tired. I decided to take a break. I found myself being pulled toward the tornado.

I tried fighting the tornado, but it was too strong for me.

So I did what anyone would do. I gave up. I was being swallowed by the tornado.

The last thing I saw was Amanda running after me.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you enjoy my 3rd chapter!**

Chapter Two

_Previously..._

_I tried fighting the tornado, but it was too strong for me._

_So I did what anyone would do. I gave up. I was being swallowed by the tornado._

_The last thing I saw was Amanda running after me._

Memory Loss

I woke up in a dark cave. I could see dim lights coming from my right hand side.

"Where am I?" I had a really bad head ache. The last thing I remembered was… I didn't remember anything at all.

I could remember the basic stuff like breathing, talking, blinking, chewing and that kind of stuff, but no memory.

I had no memory no sadness, no happiness, no worries, nothing. There was just a blank page.

I felt very empty inside.

Then I heard a shuffling sound.

"Who's there?" I tried to ask bravely, but it came out quivered.

"Lisa? Are you OK?" a friendly voice asked.

"Who are you?" I asked eagerly. I backed up to the cold cave wall.

"Amanda. Remember? Your best friend?" this Amanda person said.

"OK _Amanda, _who is Lisa?"

"Lisa is you, dumb dumb." she laughed.

"My name is Lisa?"

"Yeah…" Amanda started to sound worried.

Suddenly, a bright light came out from no where. The light got brighter and brighter. The light started to shift into a shape, a body. The body was a slender woman's body with a yellowish brightness. She had strong features and she looked independent, but at the same time, she looked brave.

Her blue eyes glittered. It looked beautiful. _She _looked beautiful.

"Hello. My name is Mistrea. And you are Lisa and Amanda." The woman said with a smile. Her smile looked very kind, and her voice sounded familiar. 'Where have I heard that voice before?' I thought.

"It seems that you have forgotten your memory." She said, looking at me.

I just stared at her like an idiot. She had power to make people just stare.

"I shall try to give you back your memory; however I do not think I am strong enough to give you all your memory back." She said with a sad smile. She put her hand on my forehead and whispered a few words.

I suddenly felt a flow of light go through me. I saw memories flow through my head, good memories and bad memories.

Like when I was five, I fell from my tri-sickle and cried.

Or when I was nine, Amanda moved to our school. We were on the same class, and we became best friend.

And the most important part, I didn't feel so empty anymore.

"Thank you." I said, smiling up to her.

"I could not give you your whole memory back, but I think that would be enough for now." She said. She didn't look satisfied.

"Does that mean that Lisa will never get all her whole memory back?" Amanda asked quietly from the back. She had a scratch on her cheek, and her pants were torn and dirty.

'I bet I look like that.' I thought.

Mistrea hesitated, "There is a way to get it back…" She said slowly, not looking so confident anymore.

"What?" Amanda and I said in union.

**I would like to know what you think! So, please review!**


End file.
